The Father of Haruhi Suzumiya
by Darth-Joker
Summary: This story focuses entirely on the relationship between Haruhi and her father Kazuki Suzumiya, and each update will show a scene from her life being raised by her father. This story, if well-received, will serve as a prequel to future stories.
1. Prologue

**The Father of Haruhi Suzumiya**

Prologue

_Suzumiya Residence, 11 years ago… _

Young four year old Haruhi was snuggled, nice and sound, underneath her covers, but was having trouble getting to sleep. As such, the young early 20s man Kazuki began to tell her a bed-time story, after laying down next to her, and bringing one arm around her shoulders. Haruhi's tiny little fingers gripped tightly at Kazuki's plain white shirt, as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"A long time ago, Haruhi, there was a brave smart man who found a living doll…" began Kazuki.

"A living doll?!" exclaimed the excited Haruhi in return, her eyes beginning to pop out, while she lifted her head to stare at Kazuki's eyes.

"_**Yes**_, a living doll!" responded Kazuki with a playful grin, "And a living doll with **great power**, too!"

"What could the living doll do?!" asked Haruhi in turn, eager to hear more of the story.

"The living doll was a weapon that the brave smart man would use to know _victory_, and _conquest_!" answered Kazuki.

"Vic..victor…vict_ooory_?" began Haruhi, struggling to say the long word for her young self, "And… con…con…con**QWEST**?"

"_Yes_, Haruhi, **very good!**" replied Kazuki, "It makes me happy to see you learn big words so quickly."

"B-but…" continued Haruhi, "What kind of vict_ooory_ and con**QWEST**?"

"You are… too young to know that yet, Haruhi" answered Kazuki.

"N-no!" protested Haruhi, forming cute little fists with her two hands, "Tell me! Tell me, _tell me_,** tell me!!!**"

And the young adult Kazuki sighed deeply over these words.

"Haruhi… do you know what _war_ is?" Kazuki asked of her.

"I… I don't like **war**…" responded Haruhi a bit sheepishly.

"Correct" replied Kazuki, "And that's why you're still too young to know about what kind of victory and conquest this was. _**But**_… I will tell you this. The brave smart man lost the living doll… but found an even better one to take its place!"

"An even **better** one!" exclaimed Haruhi enthusiastically with wide open eyes.

"_**Yes**_, Haruhi, an even better one!" responded Kazuki with a grin, larger than before, "And that living doll and the brave smart man ended up happily married… and had a daughter that they loved with all their heart. A daughter just like you!"

"Like me?!" asked Haruhi, as her heart begin to brim with pride.

"Yes, just like you" answered Kazuki, "You, Haruhi, are going to be **Number 1** in everything that you do! You will be the top student in school… you will have your own army… you will go on fun missions… I know now that you will one day be the best, brightest girl in all of Japan… **in all of the world!** You will make your father proud… my darling daughter."

"YES I WILL, DADDY!" shouted Haruhi, throwing a tiny arm upwards into the air, "I will be the bestest girl and daughter ever!"

"Its _best_, sweetie" corrected Kazuki.

"…best girl and daughter ever!" restated Haruhi, correcting herself.

"That's right!" replied Kazuki, "Already your brilliance shines! Now, Haruhi, your daddy has some work to do… but with the dreams of a living doll dancing in your head, and the knowledge that your daddy loves you, hopefully you can get to sleep now."

"I will try, daddy" responded Haruhi.

"Good girl!" stated Kazuki, as he slipped out from under the covers of Haruhi's bed, and knelt over to give her a goodnight kiss on the head.

Kazuki Suzumiya than left his daughter to dream of wondrous fantasies… of bed-time stories… stories that would help shape Haruhi's desires and longings over time. However, these particular desires would lay largely dormant for a time, as Haruhi would begin to focus more on the game of baseball, much to her father's chagrin…


	2. Chapter 1

Writer's note: _Chichi-ue_ means "_Daddy_" in Japanese; _musume _means "_Daughter_" in Japanese; _hahaue_ means "Mother" in Japanese

**Chapter 1**

_Suzumiya Residences, 9 years ago..._

Kazuki Suzumiya was a proud man, but a man with a deep and abiding sense of regret. He was certainly not with out his accomplishments, but he had a tendency to fall just short of the goals that he had set for himself. For example, he had wanted to be the top student in Senior High during his graduation year in 1993, but one particular student that Kazuki viewed as a bitter rival had consistently outmatched him academically.

With this being the case, Kazuki considered his daughter Haruhi to be a glorious chance at a redo of sorts for him. She displayed impressive intellectual acumen and sharp creative thinking for a girl of such young age. Kazuki saw much of his own considerable intelligence and style in his daughter's aptitudes, mannerisms, and passions. As such, Kazuki decided that Haruhi would follow in his foot steps, but that he would steer her away from the pitfalls that he had encountered during his own journey into adulthood.

Kazuki determined that a fitting start to such an endeavor was to familiarize Haruhi with the classics, such as the music of Mozart, traditional Japanese stories like Kaguyahime, the teachings of Sun Tzu, and novels based on historical events such as _Romance of the Three Kingdoms. _Kazuki's wife, and Haruhi's mother, Mimiru, had initially objected to this, believing it to be far too much for the young six year old Haruhi to withstand. However, a piano recital that Haruhi played for her parents would soon serve to silence, ironically with sumptuous sounds, the protestations of Mimiru…

"I… I'm _amazed_" stated Mimiru, as her eyes appeared mesmerized by the sight of her daughter masterfully playing the piano, reflecting the splendid sensations perceived by Mimiru's ears.

"You shouldn't be" responded a contentedly smiling Kazuki, as he calmly looked ahead at his daughter's back as she played, "She is _our_ musume after all. You yourself, Mimiru, have _**incredible**_ musical talent. Such a shame that you're so shy about it in front of all but Haruhi and me…"

Haruhi closed her eyes as she played the first movement of Mozart's eleventh Piano Sonata, known as the _Andante Grazioso_. A short movement, but still impeccably played by Haruhi, displaying her grand potential with the black Grand Piano.

For this performance, Haruhi was wearing a soft white dress and a white Japanese paper hat. The performance took place in a lavishly decorated fifty by fifty feet large music room attached to the Suzumiyas' main dining hall. This music room had one wall largely covered with fixed glass block windows, directly opposite of the furniture placement. On this bright mid afternoon early summer day, the windows allowed a mild luminescent light to seep through them and fill the music room with an emblematic glow that perfectly accentuated the image of Haruhi and the piano which she played.

The flooring of this room was specially designed tiles, ideal for dancing upon, and which collectively displayed the painting of _Napoleon Crossing the Alps_. The music room also had rich contemporary two-toned couches and loveseats upon which to sit and relax while listening to the piano being played. That was were Kazuki and Mimiru were now sitting.

Finally, Haruhi's performance came to a close.

"Bravo! _**Bravo!!**_" shouted the tall and voluptuous Mimiru, rising to her feet, and applauding loudly for her daughter with cheers, claps, and wide smiles.

With a big grin, closed eyes, and slightly red from embarrassment cheeks, Haruhi stood up and turned around to bask in her audience's adulation. She then bowed gracefully by holding one hand close to her chest, while she outstretched the other hand upwards and behind as she leaned over.

With this _overall_ tour de force, the politely clapping and half smiling Kazuki _then_ rose to his feet, as he was almost as impressed by his daughter's ability to fully capture the moment of applause as he had been by the piano performance itself. Kazuki, with a smile of supreme confidence upon his lips, confidently strode over to his daughter, gazing down at her with admiring and ambitious eyes. Haruhi looked back up at her dad, dearly hoping that she would win his praise for her efforts here.

"Was I good, chichi-ue?" asked Haruhi.

"_Good?_" asked Kazuki in turn, with a sarcastic tone and while making a playful grin, "Why, Haruhi, you were _**fabulous!**_ At this rate, it will not be long before you'll be able to flawlessly play all three movements of Mozart's eleventh Piano Sonata… including even the _Turkish Rondo _that you so love to hum!"

"…That's totally cool!" exclaimed a beaming Haruhi in turn, after blushing due to her father's profuse praising of her.

"Do you know what would be even cooler?" asked Kazuki of his daughter, as he leaned down to put his face next to her's, and winked at her.

"No, what?" asked Haruhi, her heart pounding with excitement.

"If you could play that again for your hahaue and me to dance to" answered Kazuki, as his normally pale white face suddenly appeared to be infused with a gallant radiance.

"Ka-_Kazuki!_" interjected a bashful Mimiru, her own typically olive complexion now compromised, but with her objection being cut off by Haruhi.

"Sure!" exclaimed Haruhi in answer to her father, "I'd love to!"

And with that, Kazuki turned his back to Haruhi, and walked over to Mimiru with a sly open grin on his face. Kazuki swiftly but carefully took Mimiru's elegant right hand, and whisked her up out of her seat, and began to lead her in an exquisite and rapid dance upon the floor. Kazuki was a tall and slender man, equal in height to his wife. While his wife wore a simple but pleasant yellow dress, Kazuki wore a white dress shirt flashingly embroidered and frilly around the buttons. He also had on a brand new pair of black dress pants. Kazuki's face was angular but a finely combed brown beard helped to give him a more full facial countenance. His brown hair was immaculately groomed, with a neat and tidy comb over coming out of where it was parted.

Kazuki's movements meticulously matched the rhythm of Haruhi's encore. If there had been any onlookers, it would certainly have proven to be an endearing scene of a family tightly bonded together as daughter played alluring music for her parents to ravishingly dance to. Haruhi's mom certainly had a ravishing appearance to herself, as her luscious wavy locks of pink hair provided a plume of color to the dance, as it was like a flame flickering about to the beat of a drummer.

At the climax of the dance and piano encore, Kazuki made a simply rapturous dip as he brought his wife close to the floor with one chivalrously outstretched arm holding her safely from collapse. This left his wife bedazzled by her husband's dancing actually matching her daughter's piano playing. While Kazuki ironically tended to lack stamina due to his poor eating habits that included a love of sweets, that same love of sweets gave him sugar rushes ideal for quick, short dances.

Haruhi found the sight of her two parents like this quite amusing, and began giggling joyously as it was now her turn to applaud her parents she felt.

"He he he…!" laughed Haruhi, "I hope that _I_ can be in a dance like that some day!"

"You will be if you want to be, Haruhi!" exclaimed Kazuki, after he lovingly lead his breathless wife back down to a sitting position, "In fact… you can be _whatever_ you want to be!"

Kazuki had hoped that his daughter's response to this would be a proclamation of wanting to be something truly magnificent and outstanding… like Prime Minister of Japan, or a platinum selling pop star, or perhaps the next Mozart.

"Then I want to be a star baseball player!" shouted little Haruhi in turn, who's dreams were of an arguably more appropriate nature for her age and height, as she pumped her right arm up into the air.

Kazuki's heart began to sink at these words… not because he saw any lack of glamour to Haruhi's choice of what to be, but rather because it was not something that he felt that he could help her with. While Kazuki enjoyed _watching_ baseball, he was _terrible_ at playing it, and in fact he was terrible at athletics in general. There was no doubt that Haruhi's prim and proper physique for physical games came not from her father, but unfortunately from her typically meek and mild mother.

"…A star baseball player…" repeated Kazuki in a deeply distressed tone, beneath his breath, as he turned away from Haruhi to bring the tops of his fingers up to the side of his face and the temples of his head.

With elbows bended close to his sides, Kazuki stretched out his arms in opposite directions, from the elbows to frustratingly rolling fingers, "Why did it have to be _**a star baseball player?!**_"

"What's wrong with me being a star baseball player?!" asked Haruhi, becoming cross with her father here, and hence making a pouty motion with her mouth while narrowing her eyes and eyebrows.

"Aren't you a big baseball fan?!" asked Haruhi in shouting follow-up question, as she rushed up to lean her face in close to her dad's lower back, "You taught me about hits, strikes, balls, walks, strike outs, home runs, bases, bats, gloves, innings, and even things that… that I… that I'm not too sure about, like on-base… on-base per… on-base _perrrr_…"

"_On-base percentage_" stated Kazuki, very methodically enunciating the term for Haruhi, as he turned around to face her once more.

"That's right!" exclaimed Haruhi, as she glared upwards at her father, "_On-base percentage_. That's like… that's like… how many times out of ten you reach the first base, right?"

"Yes, that's more or less it" answered Kazuki, impressed by his young daughter's command of one of the more complex stats of baseball.

"So if you know all this about baseball…" stated Haruhi, in slow cautiously delineated speech, "…then you should be able to teach me into being the best baseball player of all time!"

Haruhi then made a bright full, but closed, smile, and peered up at her father with those big, unrelenting eyes of her. Kazuki breathed a very deep sigh indeed, as he already knew what _this_ look meant…

"Haruhi… how I say this nicely…?" began Kazuki in reply, wanting to find a way to change his daughter's mind here with out letting her in on his appalling lack of skill at a game that he loved to watch, "Haruhi… it is a sad but inescapable truth that, in Japanese society, a girl like yourself, as charming and powerful with a bat as you may be, can _never_ grow up to be a star baseball player."

Haruhi frowned quite a bit, and looked down at the floor for a second. Momentarily, she felt sad… but then, she felt angry.

"Didn't you just say that I could be whatever I wanted to be?!" asked Haruhi in a fiery tone towards her dad, while she waved a closed fist about, "Were you _lying_ to me, chichi-ue?"

Tears began to well up in Haruhi's eyes at the very thought that her beloved chichi-ue would actually be dishonest to her. Kazuki knew that the jig was up for him… it was either leave his daughter disappointed and disappointed _in him_, or give in to her wishes to focus on being a baseball player.

"…No, I would never lie to you" stated Kazuki, as he retrieved the comb that he always carried with him in a compartment in one of his pieces of clothes, in order to comb his hair.

Kazuki prided himself in being in complete control of any and all situations that he may find himself in, and so with few exceptions, when he found himself nearing an emotional breaking point, he grasped unto the most sensible straw that he could find and take comfort in it. Oddly enough, lightly combing his hair psychologically reinforced this for Kazuki.

"I merely wanted you to know what you would be up against in trying to achieve your dream of becoming a baseball player!" continued Kazuki, as he gestured dramatically with his arms and hands to try to recapture his daughter's approval, "Society itself may be against you… once you reach a certain age at least. Is that a challenge that you're up to, Haruhi?"

"**Yes, it absolutely is!**" exclaimed Haruhi in unhesitating reply, moving her open palms to her hips in a boastful stance, while making a smile so confidant that it could raise the morale of an entire army.

Kazuki's morale itself couldn't help but to be raised by it.

"Ok, Haruhi…" he stated, as he forced himself to smile for his daughter's sake, and began to pet her head, "I'll do what I can to help you become a star baseball player."

Haruhi gleamed upwards at her father with great appreciation, and thanked him vociferously.

Whether he liked it or not, Kazuki had now been drafted into being his daughter's baseball coach. Would this lead, perhaps, to Kazuki being a Little League coach for his daughter and her friends?

That questioned danced in Kazuki's head with nearly as much fervor as he had displayed while dancing with his wife Mimiru.

"Well!" exclaimed Mimiru, while a smile to her husband and her daughter, "With _that_ settled, I'll go start to prepare dinner for us!"

However, Kazuki would not eat easily this coming early evening, as he knew he'd have to soon get into better shape, for his daughter's sake…


End file.
